Currently, in order to improve performance of a thin film transistor, impurity ions are generally doped into a semiconductor active region of the thin film transistor so that the semiconductor active region is converted into a P-doped or N-doped semiconductor active region, thereby lifetime of carriers in the semiconductor active region is longer, mobility of the carriers is higher, and the performance of the thin film transistor is improved.
Traditionally, ion implantation doping method is used for semiconductor doping. Ion implantation is performed by accelerating impurity ions in a vacuum and low temperature environment so that the impurity ions obtaining large kinetic energy may directly enter into material of the semiconductor active region, thus the semiconductor active region is converted into a doped semiconductor active region, meanwhile, integrity and periodicity of lattices of the material of the semiconductor active region itself may also be destroyed, resulting in the fact that some lattice defects may occur in the semiconductor active region, lifetime and mobility of the carriers are affected, and improvement of performance of the thin film transistor is limited.